Addition to the House
by idieforu
Summary: This is a story I am still working on. It's about a new addition to the Cullen House Hold who causes loads of trouble in Forks. I ignored some parts of the book, like Vampires tend to go to Starbucks :- here. Sorry about the spelling and Grammar. Review!
1. Arrival

Just to explain: All Talking is on the left, thoughts are in the middle. Please review.

**The Cullen's House 3pm**

**Carlisle POV**

I am looking out of the kitchen window it is raining again as it did the last 6 days. It's my day off. The Girls are out shopping. There is no point in going out. My shoes are already wet from yesterdays hunt. I could just wait till the boys get back and order some funny smelling food and we would play wii. I turn on the TV, oh great "My new Bbf" .

Suddenly there is a big splash.

**The road to the Cullen's House 3:15pm**

**Emmett POV**

I am just on my way home, I dropped Edward off at Charlie's house, they want to go fishing, joy! What's this new father and son thing about fishing? Edward never went fishing with Carlisle, well maybe because Carlisle would never ever touch a fish, such a girl.

I drive down the road, there is a blond standing on the side wanting a lift. I go passt her. I check her out in the mirror. She is very beautful, a bit hippieisch. Long blond wavy hair, short white dress, legs long enough to reach from here to heaven and back, a headband. I stop, turn and go back.

"Wanna lift?"

"Please!"

"Get in" I say

"So where do u want me to take u? Only up the road, into Forks, Station... ?"

"I'd be fine with ur house!"

"My house?"

"U are a cullen aren't u?"

"Erm, yes I am erm, Emmett Cullen. How do u know?"

" Ok, that's good, I am Lillian or better just Lilly."

"So just Lilly, what do u do here? Or what do u want?"

"I was send here, by the Volturi!"

Tire screetching.

"U do not have anything to do with that weird funny looking blond girl trying to kill people with her thoughts, do u?"

"I am not sure who u mean. But no anyways, I have a letter for an old guy called Carlisle."

"Pfew, ok, well he is not, how do u say, erm OLD."

"Really? I was told he's like 300 years old, which to me is very old, like really old!

"Right, here we are, that's my, or better, his home. Come in."

**At the Cullen's House 3:20 pm**

**Carlisle POV**

What was that?

"Carlisle are u home?" -That was Emmett

"Yes, I am here. "

Wow , who is that?

"Who are u?"

"Hello. are u Carlisle?, I am Lilly, I was send by the Volturi, and this Letter is for u!"

"A letter?"

Men I was hoping for a threesome or so. But a letter? From the Volturi? Means no good and loads of trouble!

"Ok, let's see this." I say with my perfectly professionell Doctor voice.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Hope u are well!_

_I send u Lillian Jones, she has caused a lot of trouble recently, we decided it'll be better for her to stay with u._

_Good Luck and well, loads of fun, with that little troublemaker._

_Kind Regards_

V

"Ok, so u stay with us then?"

"Looks like it."

"Do u wanna tell me anything about what has happened?"

"Nope!"

"Ok, then, Emmet we have a new addition, we will have to figure out which room to give to her, so do think about it!"

Still some chances then.

"So what, she will stay with us then? "

"Yes Emmet, she will.

Listen Lillian there is one thing u should know about the Cullen Family, whe consider ourselves as vegetarians. Means we do not live on human blood..."

" So u live on Burgers and chips?"

" No! As I was just about to say, we love on animal blood."

"Erm, great"

"Do you think you can handle that?It is not easy"

"Sure, I am not very much into killing humans for -food-!"

"Emmet, any idea about the room?"

"Yes, how about if Edward moves into the piano room with his baggage and Lilly here, can have his room?"

"Well we should talk to him about that."

"Or u could free your office."

"Maybe. We'll see"

**Starbucks Forks 5:30 pm**

**The Girls POV**

"Right Esme, I am sure there has been an Egg Nogg latte at some point. Where the hell are Alice and Bella? I wanna go home, I am hungry and I also wanna try out those new curling tongs"

"Have u been talking about us? Bella and I just got stuck at that new shoe shop down the road, they have really nice shoes there. So are we all ready to go home then?"

Beep, Beep

"Wait I got a message, it's from Carlisle, he says, hello love we got an addition. xxx, What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe he finnally got the Puppy?"

"No I am sure he did not get u a puppy Alice."

"Let's go home!"


	2. Suspicions

Chapter 2

Sorry about all the rubbish spelling in chapter one, I try to make it better here.

**2 Day's later 6am Rose and Emmetts bedroom**

Rosalie and Emmett

_"U know this Girl is very suspicious!"_

"Why?"

_"She is looking at u guy's in a funny way."_

"A funny way? What way?What do u mean. I think's she looks pretty normal at us."

_"She is very flirty Emmett."_

"Are u jealous?"

_"No, this is not what I mean to say, she is like a little spy. Watching u Jasper and Carlisle, especially Carlisle. And she runs around in the shortest dresses and skirts. Like if she is plannig to, u know, get something."_

"U did that too when u met me. And anyway, Carlisle and Esme are not really, well, erm active, and not very much in love anymore. U know Esme is very flirty with other guys and Carlisle probably just waiting.."

_"Do stop that, you ruin my perfect Carlisle - Esme picture, there is now way they would split."_

"I did not say they would split. I just mean that they are not really i.n.t.i.m.a.t.e. with each other and that they, well maybe, ok. One day they'll probably split up and..."

_"Emmett!"_


	3. Attack

The same day, 9 am, the kitchen

Carlisle is about to leave for work in about 1 hour, Lilly is up and makes some smoothie. She has moved into the piano room, the piano has moved to the living room. :-) Lilli is very into fashion and sleps in Victoria's sectret, not that easy for Mister Carlisle Cullen to keep his eyes on his laptop to sort out his movies folder, not that important anyway. The rest of the house has gone to school and Esme left yesterday on a trip to a friend in Transilvania ;-)

"Can I help u with that green stuff ur making?" -Please let me!

"This is a wheatgrass-smoothie, and no I have just finished. So Rose thinks I am suspicious?"

"What? Rose thinks of every pretty Girls like that."

"So u think I am pretty?"

"Erm, yes sure."

Lilly is bending over the table.

"What do u think is pretty about me?"

-ur bum, boobs, hair, legs... "Your eyes are lovely!"

"Really?"

"Yes very, they are really big." -Men I am just not good in that, and men do u know what u do to me, Girl? I haven't had sex in ages. And ur like standing half naked in front of me and u make wheatgrass-smoothie and I am still a normal 25 year old guy, things like that don't change just because I was killed 300 years ago!

She grins!

"Carlisle? How long have u before u go to work?"

-If you don't want me to go then I will stay and do what ever u comand... "I wanted to leave in an hour, but erm, if there is something you need me to do for u, I can go later. I don't have to be there till 12."

"I was just wondering if u could make some scrambled egg for me? While I go and get dressed?"

-don't get dressed "Yes sure I can do that, how do u like eggs?

"thank u, I like them ... soft!"

-soft and warm?

10 minutes later, still the kitchen

"Here are your eggs."

"You sound like ur from England?"

"Yes, I was born there."

"Sexy"

-did she say that or did I imagine that? Good I feel like I would heat up.

"I am from Europe too, I am originally from Germany and my mother is french"

"Sexy!"

"Did u just say that Carlisle?"

-Shit

"Oh I am sorry, just slipped out"

"Oh no don't worry. I was just not sure if u said that or if u where thinking that, cause I wasn't looking at u right now."

-oh good!

"You can read minds? My Mind?"

"Yep."

"So you do know what I was thinking?"

"Like: don't get dressed and stuff, yes I know that."

Carlisle turns even more pale then he already is, the vampire way of becoming red as a tomatoe

Lilly moves torwards him, SLOWLY!

Bending forward

Whispering

"So what time did u wanna leave for work?"

Her fingers running up his thigh

Carlisle a bit shy" I call in sick?"

"Good idea! You could say something like I got a stomach ache from a wheatgrass cocktail."

"Sounds good. You know your hand has wandered up my leg?"

"No your wrong I moved up your thigh and now I am opening that brown leather belt, and now this very short zipper, you should close that Laptop, LoVe."

"Ok is there anything else youd like me to do?"

"Oh yes, Take of that funny jumper thing, and then this lovely purple shirt, you can put it back on later. When I am finished with u."


	4. Play

**I think this is probably the part you naughty little piggys ;-) have been waiting for.**

"So go on and take off that shirt now, or do u want me to take it off?"

"I'd be more than happy, if you don't mind?"

"I never would."

Lilly is unbuttoning Carlisle's shirt very slowly, button by button by button.

Now he can't hold it anymore, slowly moving his hand up her thigh, pulling up her short blue silk babydoll dress.

Now grabbing her waist, seating her on the kitchen table.

"You do have lovely eyes, you know?"

"Doctor?"

"I don't need to be able to read your mind to know what you are thinking right now."

So he strokes through her hair, grabbing her face pulls himself closer to kiss her. His body slowly melting to hers. His chest touching her black bra, he moves his hands down her spine and unclasps her bra. Only moving away to take her bra and his trousers off.

He can feel her hip long, thick hair touching his Calvin Klein's. Causing him to move a little away.

"Ur alright?"

"I just have the feeling I really need to take these off (pointing to his pants) otherwise I won't be able to wear them later."

"Let me do that for u"

Hopping of the table, and bending down, very, very slowly pulling down his pants, nerly causing Carlilse to faint.

Making her way back up by kissing every inch of Carlisle's trained body. Taking the big little Carlisle into her full, pink lips.

"I can't stand up straight anymore!" He groans.

"Then lye down!" And with a wave of her hand he is falling on the white sofa meters behind him.

"And she can move things without touching them, I like that."

"You should like it better when I do touch things, things like these!"

Carlisle shreeks

"OMG won't you, and go on and take these sweet little pink pants of, will u? Time to take control here."

Lilly takes of her pants ,quickly for a change. There is no point in arguing if she would control this or he does.

Carlisle pulls her on top of him quickly, moving little Carlisle into the right direction, letting all his energy he had to safe so long move into his flow, causing Lilly and himself to cum rather quickly.

Suddenly the phone rings.

"Oh good no, who the hell is calling me right now?"

"Do u wanna answer that?"

And with a move of her hand Carlilse Blackberry moves from the kitchen table to the white sofa. With them still "sitting" on it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. Are u still at home? Cause my car is broken and I am kinda stuck at the garage, which is like really far away. And you see everyone else is at this stupid schooltrip to funny planting place, the one with the worms I have told u bout! So can u maybe pick me up in let's say 15 mins, cause I really don't wanna walk home."

"Emmet, I am a little busy right now."

"Please...Please, Carlisle, Daddy?"

"If you call me daddy again I will ripp of your had and..."

Lilly takes over the phone

"He'll be there in 20 Minutes honey!"

And pushes the red button.

"So Carlisle how long do u take to get to that garage?"

"About 5 minutes!"

"Good so we have 10 minutes to make u cum once or maybe twice again!"

"What?..."

**Now this is really a different story...!**


	5. Disscusions

I hope you like my little story on the confusing lives of the cullen family. :-) So far I was only using 2 or 3 charakters, and I guess my confusing way of writing was still ok to read. But as I'll be using more charakters now it's gonna look like this " Edward: "bla, bla..." basicaly Edward says, I guess u guys understand that. Now have fun with my story, just in advance for the next chapters, there will be some very "manly" talking at the garage and a trip to Forks shopping center (I made that up, u know!) a very intensive discussion about Peppa Pig, as well as more Starbucks. ;- )

11:05, the garage

Carlisle and Emmet

Carlisle: "Oh boy, this car is not 'broken', It's squasched like a banana between a Nutella Sandwich! What the hell did u do with it?"

Emmett: " I carefully monitored the traffic light, then I kissed that tree, why is it standing in the middle of the street anyway?"

Carlisle: " U know that I won't pay for this, do u?"

Emmett: " But... Da - ddy...!"

Carlisle: " Don't call me that! I feel old when u call me Dad!"

Emmett: " But Carlisle u are old and ..."

Carlisle: "Just shut up."

Emmett: " Did u ran to the phone when I called?"

Carlisle: " Why?"

Emmett: "Cause u answered very quick and u sounded like you ran or did some sport!"

Carlisle:" Well, no, but I was busy anyways and also..."

Emmett:" AND why is Lilly allowed to take the phone of you? U would have slapt me if I would have done that!"

Carlisle - I can't believe that he is so stupid! " She had a reason to take the phone of me!, Now let's drive home, I am sure they can send u the bill via post!"

11.30, Home

Carlisle, Emmet, Lilly, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella

Rosalie:" I can't believe this stupid cow does really believes she is pretty, I mean where do we live? She is so, omg so faketan and her weird hair colour, I mean I would change to a differnt hairdresser and get it done. But she, no..."

Bella: Who are u talking about?"

Edward: "Jesica"

Bella:" Why what did she do?"

Edward:" They had a fight about what shampoo is better for Rose's hair, then she called her an ugly pale faced bitch. And Rose called her a chubby wannabe. Then Jessica said something like, oh I wouldn't walk outdoors with ur Looks u nasty freak. So basically she believes she is a lot more pretty than Rose."

Lilly: " And this all because of some shampoo?"

Jasper: " Not the first time u know? Are u going to go to school too?"

Lilliy: " Is there a different option? Like work or so?"

Alice: "I think Carlisle will probably takes the desicion of you anyway! He always did, he tends to do what's best for all of us. So how do u like Forks?"

Lilly:" Erm, so far I have only seen the street and loads and loads of rain."

Alice: " Omg, we have to change that, let's go shopping in the afternoon, Rose are u going to join? And Bella?"

Rose" Sure, I saw the most amazing pair of heels the other day. They are bright pink, I really wanna get them."

Bella: "Erm, shopping? Can't we just go to like Starbucks and hang out there for 3 hours?"

Alice:" Oh Bells please?"

Bella:" Fine then."

same time

Jasper:" But the real star is Daddy Pig anyway, he is so cool."

Edward: " But the Cartoon is called PEPPA PIG and not Daddy Pig and his family."

Jasper: " If they would have known before that Daddy Pig becomes such a Star, they would have called it Daddy Pig, I swear!

11:40, Home Emmet and Carlisle come home.

Carlisle: " Hi guys!"

Rosalie: " Hey aren't u supposed to be at work Carlisle?"

Carlisle: "Called in sick"

Rosalie: " What..?"

Carlisle: " I had to pick up Goofey from the garage, Bella tell ur Dad to take away his drivers Licence, will u?"

Emmett: " What?"

Carlisle:" How was school?"

Rosalie:" Don't ask"

Alice: " We girls wanna go shopping later. Do u wanna join? Your opinion is always very much a help when it come to shoes, or du u have to go to work?"

Carlisle:" Thank u but I really have to make a call. A long one. To far, far away"

Emmett: "Who will he call, Edward?"

Edrward: " Esme."

Emmet: "Why?"

Edward: " I can't tell, he kinda blocks me out, u know."

Carlisle: " Stop it! I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself, please."

Emmett wispering to Rosalie : "See I told u!"

Rosalie: " What?"

Emmett: "I.N.T.I.M.A.T.E !"

Rosalie:" Oh, boy!"

Carlisle: "Right I'll be upstairs then! Erm, can u girls get Lilly 'trained' for school please?"

Alice: "Right after we've been to Topshop, Carlisle. U know I saw a really nice dress. So Girls get ur stuff we're going."

12:10

The Girls have arrived at the Shopping Center, after picking up that dress from Topshop and the shoes for Rose they share some white mocha at Starbucks.

Alice: " So same question, how do u like it here?"

Lilly: "Well, I like the shopping center, I am very happy with my new family..."

Rosalie: "Awwww..."

Lilly: " We see how school will go, but generally I like it much better than my old live."

Bella: " So what grade will u join then?"

Lilly: " I don't know, I have not been to school in America so far."

Alice: " You just stuck to us and then ur officially a weirdo."

Carlisle POV

Dear Diary

What a day! I got up early to sort out my movies playlist on my laptop and end up having sex on the sofa my wife has bought for the family. With a Girl who is not my wife. It's one far more interesting experience than what I had in the last couple of years, century, what ever. Esme had more than one affair in the last 20 years. I know that. I was talking to her on the phone earlier and we both decided to open a new chapter. I did not tell her about my mid-morning 'adventure' though. I just don't feel the need for it. So what to say, I guess I start a new life here.

Edward POV

Carlisle told me to stop reading his thoughts, that's the first time I remember him doing that. He had a fling with that new Girl, I know. I don't know how far he went, but then again I know Esme got really bored the last years, and she had something going with that one Teacher from my school. We will see what the future brings.


End file.
